Bancy McMouser
About Bancy McMouser Bancy Prescott McMouser is an anthropomorphic cartoon mouse with bright green fur, (mocked using yellow green vinyl-acrylic paint) created by Michael Igafo-Te'o, and his design remains the same since August 2009 when Michael gave him a red with yellow-striped T-shirt and middle blue-colored jean shorts and he is the mascot of Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Studios along with Small Mouse, a 4-legged mascot to Bancy PRESS Company Incorporated and since Michael's studio opened in 2006, Bancy finally entered the realm of Traditional Animation when Michael Igafo-Te'o is given a 10-Field Starter Kit from Light Foot on Michael's 13th birthday on September 9th, 2007. Designing Bancy Bancy McMouser is created by Michael Igafo-Te'o as a combination of Mickey Mouse and Cinderella's Jaq, he has neon green fur, (in order to "mock" neon green, a cel painter will use "yellow green" vinyl acrylic paint while painting the reverse side of a cel (Celluloid Acetate .005) of Bancy!). He wears a red (sometimes with yellow stripes) T-shirt and middle blue-colored jean shorts. His original design, as drawn by Michael Igafo-Te'o, was a Wuzzle-like creature called a "cat-mouse", (a cat with a mouse's head and fuzzy paws (with hidden claws that come out and back in)) but now he's a neon green-furred anthropomorphic cartoon mouse since Early 2009! Bancy Knows Best! Bancy is actually named after a old 1980's 12-Inch Mickey Mouse plush doll that was born on Michael's 5th Birthday (along with his brothers of the same age (Wally and Frank (The Yellow Mouse, "Frank", was formerly known as Streaky before the latter's "name change" during November 2013 due to copyright issues involving Streaky the lightning bolt powered superhero cat and one of the good friends of the title character off of Warner Bros. Animation's "Krypto the Superdog" and Frank's fur is re-colored yellow))) in September 9th, 1999 and as of today, he is a young adult (like his brothers of the same age (Wally and Frank) after they altogether turned 13 on September 9th, 2012 along with Percy (the Mousie Trio's little brother) turned 5 years old on that same day as Michael's 18th birthday! The Mousie Brothers plus Michael loved the Disney animated shorts (and, yes, Animated Movies) as of when they first saw their first Disney feature films on TV or at a Multiplex Cinema! Michael has Autism, and so does Wally except Percy, who has Asperger's Syndrome, and Frank, who as ADHD, making themselves an Autistic team! Family *Wally McMouser (Purple Mouse (Bancy's 1st Brother of his same age) *Frank McMouser (Orange Mouse (Bancy's 2nd Brother of his same age) *Percy McMouser (The McMouser Triplet Boys' Little Brother) * Ollie McMouser II (The McMouser Boys' Baby Brother) *Susan McMouser (The Mousie Brothers' Mother) *Ollie McMouser I (The Mousie Brothers' Father) Allies *Toby Ratwaller (Bancy's Cousin) *Colby Mouseworthy *Fritz Mouserton *Timmy Mousecheese *Frederick Ratwaller (Toby's Twin Brother) * Hiro Hamada * Baymax * Honey Lemon * Go-Go Tomago * Wasabi and Fred *Mike Patterson (The Teenage Blonde Dude that is actually an Animation Hobbyist) *Michelle Finkle (The Red-Headed Teenage Girl that is Mike's Girlfriend) *Reggie Thames Jaguar (Bancy's Life-Long Peer Buddy since Bancy's 10th Birthday) *Cuddlebunny Mouser (Bancy's "Claymation" Counterpart) *Benny "Big Green" Mouser (Cuddlebunny's "Enlarged" Twin Brother) *Mickey Mouse (Bancy's "Disney" Buddy from Burbank, California) *Phineas Flynn (Ferb's Stepbrother and member of the Flynn-Fletcher family) *Ferb Fletcher (Phineas' Stepbrother and member of the Flynn-Fletcher family) *Candace Flynn-Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb's red-headed teenage sister) *Jeremy Johnson (Candace's blonde boyfriend) *Small Mouse and His Family (A Group of Bancy's Pampered Pet Fancy Mice since September 2012) *Suzy Swanella (Girlfriend) Enemies *Dr. Drakken (also known as Drew Lipsky) *Shego (Dr. Drakken's Right-Hand Female Sidekick) *Peg-Leg Pete (also known as "Black Pete") *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (The Enemy of Agent Perry The Platypus) *Candace Flynn-Fletcher (Only when Candace is in "busting" mode) *Magica De Spell (The Witch that is actually One of Scrooge McDuck's Enemies) *The Beagle Boys (More of Scrooge McDuck's Enemies) *Fat Cat (The Main Antagonist off of "Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jenner (The Villain Rat off of "The Secret of N.I.M.H. (Bancy always identifies Jenner as a "killer rat")) *Syndrome (also known as Buddy Pine (The Main Antagonist of Disney & PIXAR's "The Incredibles") *Kim Possable (currently) *Darky Bluecat What Bancy Likes *Coca-Cola Soft Drinks *Having Fun with his Family *Shasta Pop *Visiting Michael Igafo-Te'o in The REAL World *Faygo Sodas *Having Fun with His Buddies *Visiting Up North in The Real World (To Traverse City, Michigan, U.S.A.) *Traditional Hand-Drawn Animation (That's His Creators first Hobby) *Clay Animation (Michael's second Hobby) *CG Animation (seeing CG Animation is OK for characters like Bancy and people like Michael) *Gluten-Free Foods *Disney Animated Films *Hanna-Barbera Cartoons (except for "The Jetsons") *Social Networking on facebook (and, yes, Twitter) *Live-Action Disney Films (including "Saving Mr. Banks" and "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?") *Watching His three Favorite Disney Cartoons (e.g., "Phineas and Ferb" and "Kim Possible" and "Mickey Mouse") *Model Railroading *Winning Large Amounts of Tickets at Any Arcade and claiming prizes (Because Toons like Bancy are "Pros" on Winning Prizes with Ticket Redemption Arcade Games!) *Gluten-Free Pizza *Deep Dish Pizza *Plain Cheeseburgers (Beef and Cheese ONLY!!!) *Chicken Nuggets *Macaroni and Cheese (Cooked by Stove-Top) *Flavored Sparkling Water *Lemonade (both ORIGINAL and PINK) *Sparkling Lemonade (both ORIGINAL and PINK) *Slush Drinks (Both the "ICEE" Brand and 7-11's "Slurpee" Brand) *Ice Cream (Chocolate, Vanilla, Cookies 'N Cream and Birthday Cake-flavored Ice Cream) *Gluten-Free Chex Cereal *Root Beer Floats *Ice Cream Sodas *Corn Dogs *Hot Dogs *Lightly-Salted French Fries What Bancy Dislikes *Being Grounded (when Bancy does something wrong) *Being Cyberbullied on The Internet *Adult Films (Most of them "R"-rated and a few rated "NC-17") *"Toon-Slaugther" Incidents (Becuase Michael (and sometimes Bancy) cries over them!) *Saturday Night Live (because the television program's "Satire" was "insulting" to Disney fans) *Adult TV Programs (most of them rated "TV-14" and a few rated "TV-MA") *Family Guy (to characters like Bancy and people like Michael, the animated sitcom itself might be "posessed"!) *FNAF Bancy's Favorite Animated Feature Films and Animated Cartoons *The Classic/Traditionally Animated Mickey Mouse Short Films (1928-1953, 1983-Today) *The Contemporary/Paperless Animated Mickey Mouse Short Films (2013) *Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) *All of Disney's Animated Feature Films (1937-Today) *A Variety of Chuck Jones-directed "Looney Tunes" Cartoons (1949-1997) *A Variety of CLASSIC Hanna-Barbera Cartoons (1958-1980s (except for "Top Cat")) *All of PIXAR's Animated Feature Films (1995-Today) * Big Hero 6 (discovered on Blu-Ray on Thursday, March 6th, 2015) * Non-WB Chuck Jones Cartoons (Six 1970's Made-for-TV Short Films including "Rikki-Tikki-Tavi" and "A Cricket in Times Square" and even Chuck Jones' last creation "Thomas TimberWolf") *The PIXAR Short Film Archive (1984-Today) *Feature Films by Sony Pictures Animation (2006-Today) *Feature Films by Aardman Animations (2000-Today) *Films by Don Bluth (1979-1982, 1988-1999) *The Complete "Wallace and Gromit" Saga (1989-Today) *The Complete "Snoopy and The Peanuts Gang" Animated Saga (Mid-1960's-Today) *Feature Films by Blue Sky Studios (2002-Today except Bancy thinks that "Epic" is a Don Bluth rip-off) *The Complete "Morph and Chas" Saga (1977-Today) *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964) *Shaun the Sheep (2006-Today) *Walt Disney Animation Studios' "Frozen" (2013) *Reel FX Creative Studios' "Free Birds" (2013) *DisneyToon Studios' "Planes" films (2013-Today) *Classic Disney Animated Short Films (1927-Today) *The Nut Job (2014 (Featuring Surly Squirrel (well, a squirrel with purple fur) and Company) Bancy's Gallery Here's a variety of images featuring Bancy McMouser and Company - Category:Community Category:BancyTOON Superstars Category:Michael's Favorite Articles